1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for, and a method of, manufacturing an organic electroluminescent (EL) device in which a function liquid droplet ejection head as represented by an ink jet head is used, an organic EL device, an electronic device, and a liquid droplet ejection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
This kind of conventional apparatus for, and a method of, manufacturing an organic EL device in which a function liquid droplet ejection head as represented by an ink jet head is used is still under development for putting it into practical use. In such a conventional apparatus, a light emitting layer is formed in the following manner. Namely, a light emitting material in a liquid state is introduced as a function liquid into a function liquid droplet ejection head. The light emitting material is then ejected to a multiplicity of pigment regions. Solvent in the light emitting material is thereafter evaporated (dried).
In the above-described conventional apparatus for manufacturing an organic EL device using the function liquid droplet ejection head, if a material which is liable to react with oxygen, or the like, in the open air (outside air) is used as the light emitting material, there is the following problem. Namely, the light emitting material to fly by being ejected from the function liquid droplet head in an ordinary environment is brought into contact with the air over an extended area. As a result, deterioration in quality of the light emitting material is likely to be accelerated. In addition, there is another problem in that the light emitting material that has been adhered to a target reacts with oxygen, or the like, whereby cracks, or the like, are likely to occur in the course of drying.
This invention provides a method of, and apparatus for, manufacturing an organic EL device which is capable of preventing the deterioration in quality of, and damages to, a light emitting organic function material in the course of forming an organic EL function layer by ejecting the material. It also provides an organic EL device, an electronic device, as well as a liquid droplet ejection apparatus.